kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition/Introduction
}} Expeditions are the backbone of naval economy. They provide a safe, steady income of virtually all common in-game resources with the exception of improvement materials. *The fuel, ammo, steel and bauxite gained from expeditions can accumulate beyond the soft cap. This makes expeditions the best way to stockpile resources for events. *Expeditions also provide experience, making them useful for passively leveling weak ships. *A few expeditions are sortie support expeditions, which provide additional support fire for difficult sorties and events. *Many expeditions are also quest requirements. Expeditions themselves need to be unlocked first, usually by completing other expeditions or quests. Once they have been unlocked, they can be repeated indefinitely. The list of expeditions does not change from one update to another. However, support expeditions for special event maps might be temporarily included during events. Unlocking an expedition Expeditions are unlocked by completing Quest A4. Normally, completing an expedition will unlock the next one in numerical order (completing 1 unlocks 2, completing B1 unlocks B2, etc). However, there are exceptions: Notice: There are still "exceptions" missing. If you find something that doesn't fit into the numerical ordering and isn't listed here please comment below. *Expeditions 1-5 unlock Expedition 9. *Expeditions 9-13 unlock Expedition 14. *Expedition 14 unlocks Expedition 15. *Expeditions 16 and 17 unlock Expedition 18. *Expedition 17 unlocks Expedition 21. *Expedition 18 unlocks Expeditions 22, 24, and 33. *Expedition 20 unlocks Expedition 27. *Expeditions 1-8 unlock Expedition 32. *Expedition 26 unlocks Expeditions 34 and 35. *Expedition 36 unlocks Expedition 39. *Expedition 38 unlocks Expedition 40. *Expeditions 8 and A1 unlock Expedition A2. *Expeditions 24 and A2 unlock Expedition A3. *Expedition A4 unlocks Expedition 44. *Expedition 32 unlocks Expeditions 45 and D1. Additionally, some expeditions require clearing a certain map and completing multiple expeditions. They are: *Clear 1-5, Expeditions 9-20 and 27-29 unlocks Expedition 30 and 31 (for Quests D5 to D8). *Clear 1-5, Expeditions 9-18, 25, 35, and 36 unlocks Expeditions 37, 38, 39 (for Quests D9, 11, 13, 14). *Clear 1-5, Expeditions 9-18 and 22 unlocks Expedition 23 (for Quests D10 and D12). Note concerning Monthly Expeditions: Any expeditions which have a Monthly Expedition as a prerequisite for unlocking them will become locked again when the expedition reset takes place. This means that all Monthly Expedition prerequisites for an expedition must be re-completed to unlock it again after this reset. Sending a fleet on expedition To send fleets on expedition: #Access the Sortie screen and click the rightmost, blue button. #Select an expedition. #Select a fleet to send on expedition. #Click the bottom right button to send the selected fleet on expedition. Once unlocked, an expedition can be repeated without any penalty to subsequent runs. However, an expedition can only be attempted once at any given moment. Multiple fleets can go on different expeditions, but not the same expedition. The first fleet (main fleet) cannot go on an expedition; only the second, third and fourth fleet can. *Quest A4 unlocks the second fleet with the expeditions *Quest A14 unlocks the third fleet *Quest A16 unlocks the fourth fleet. Every expedition has its own success conditions. Failure to meet the conditions results in a failed expedition. In which case, the fleet would still consume fuel, ammunition, and time specified by the expedition but no resources or reward will be returned. HQ XP gained from failed expeditions is significantly reduced to 30%, however, Ship XP gain remains unaffected. While this might prove desirable for those who want to suppress their HQ level, it is generally not recommended due to the resource costs involved. Check the top right corner in home screen for the bubble indicating an expedition has returned, click on the home screen to obtain rewards. *Expedition quests only counts when the expedition fleet returns therefore, one only need to activate the quest when the fleet returns. *Expeditions can be completed earlier by entering the main screen when there is less than one minute remaining. *Ships lose 3 morale per expedition. Ship damages do not affect the outcome of the expedition. However, having a heavily-damaged ship as the flagship will prevent the fleet from going on an expedition. You can send a fleet to an expedition with a moderately-damaged ship as flagship or heavily-damaged ship as non-flagship and still obtain a success. Having a ship under repair in the fleet will prevent that fleet from going on expedition. Recalling an expedition In the event that the wrong fleet was accidentally sent on an expedition, an "Expedition Recall" is used to cancel the expedition and save the time that otherwise would be wasted during the expedition. An expedition canceled in this manner yields no resources, rewards, or experience. It is also counted as a fail on Admiral's profile. Supply and morale required by the expedition are still consumed. This should only be used with discretion, especially since a recall cannot be cancelled. The recalled fleet does not return immediately as it will take a while to return to base. The calculation for return call time is as follows: The smaller time between '''remaining time' and elapsed time / 3.'' For example, a fleet is sent on expedition #1 (15 minutes), then after 6 minutes, it is recalled. #The remaining time is 9 minutes. #The elapsed time is 6 minutes. #The smaller number of the two, 6 minutes elapsed time in this case, is divided by 3. #The final recall time is 2 minutes. Special Expedition Types Some expeditions implemented in the game have attributes which separate them from so-called "normal" expeditions. Monthly Expeditions Monthly Expeditions are expeditions that can only be completed once during a month-long period. After finishing them, the game marks the expedition as "Completed!" until the monthly expedition reset occurs, at which point the expedition becomes available for completion again. Currently, this expedition reset takes place at 12:00 JST on the 15th of every month. *These expeditions will only be marked as completed if Success or Great Success is obtained - if the expedition ends in a Failure, it will remain available to attempt until a Success or Great Success is had. **If Great Success is desired on one of these expeditions, be sure to take appropriate measures to ensure that it will be obtained on the first attempt, as getting a normal Success will be counted as a completion and lock the expedition for the remainder of the month-long period. *'Monthly Expeditions cannot be sent if their duration is greater than the time left until the expedition reset takes place.' If this is the case for an expedition, the game will display a marker that reads "Time Over" next to it. **For example, Expedition 43 has a 12-hour duration; this means that fleets cannot be sent to it at or after 00:00 JST on the 15th of the month. It will become available to complete again once the reset takes place at 12:00 JST the same day. *When the expedition reset takes place, all Monthly Expeditions will have their completion status reset to incomplete. As a result, any expeditions which have a Monthly Expedition as a prerequisite to unlock them will become locked again when the expedition reset takes place, and all such prerequisites must be completed again to re-unlock said expeditions. **An example: Completion of Expedition B2 is required to unlock Expedition B3. Since B2 is a Monthly Expedition, B3 will become locked again when the expedition reset occurs, and B2 must be completed again in order to re-unlock B3. Note that B2 itself will not become locked at this reset, since no Monthly Expeditions must be completed to unlock it. Combat Expeditions Combat Expeditions are a special type of expedition which inflict damage on the ships sent to complete them. Outside of the presence of damage, most specific behavior is currently unknown. *Ships can take damage when sent to a Combat Expedition regardless of whether the expedition is a success or failure. *Not every ship sent to the expedition will take damage. *Ships which take damage will also experience a greater morale reduction upon the return of the expedition fleet(?). Training Expedition See Expedition 32 for information about this expedition type. Success conditions Ratings and rewards Expeditions will always yield the primary resources upon success and they will always grant experience unless recalled. However, secondary item rewards are not guaranteed upon success. *For expeditions that give only one type of item, there is 50% chance of getting that item. *For expeditions that give two types of items, the item listed on the left will have 50% chance. The item on the right will only be awarded upon Great Success (100% chance). *Some expeditions have chances of giving more than 1 of the same item, such expeditions are given a value other than x1 (e.g., x2). Getting more than 1 is not guaranteed, the number listed is merely the maximum amount of items you can possibly get. The chances however, are equally split between each possible outcome. ** For example, expedition 13 has a x2 buckets as a left item. This means you have 33% chance of gaining 2 buckets, 33% chance of gaining 1 bucket and 33% chance obtaining no buckets. ** Expedition 40 has x3 small furniture coin boxes displayed as a left item. This means that you have 25% of gaining 3 boxes, 25% chance of gaining 2 boxes, 25% chance of gaining only 1 box and 25% to get no boxes at all. ** Expedition 9 has x2 buckets displayed as a right item. The rule of requiring Great Success to get the right items still apply. As it is impossible to not get the right item if Great Success is achieved, the chances are equally split 50/50 of getting either 1 or 2 buckets. The outcome of expeditions depends on several conditions. There exists four possible outcomes; each of which have different resource, experience, and item reward yield ratios. There is 50% chance of experience doubling for ships, independent of the result (Failure, Normal or Great Success), each value from the table should be multiplied by 1.5 for an average value. Relative to HQ experience for an expedition. Relative to ship experience for an expedition. Extra bonuses to expedition incomes Other than Great Success, which provides 50% bonus to expedition incomes, the following factors can provide further bonuses: * Equipping Landing Crafts, in order of effectiveness: ** Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft, 7% each, up to 25.4% (for at least 4 Toku Daihatsus, not counting improvements) ** Daihatsu Landing Craft (5%), Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) (2%), Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft (1%), all up to 20%; with Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft, up to 25%-25.4% (for at least 3-4 Toku Daihatsus, not counting improvements) * Improving landing crafts, for up to 2% bonus * Using Kinu Kai Ni, for 5% bonus (under the 20% cap mentioned above, the bonus is equivalent to the Daihatsu Landing Craft bonus) * The bonuses are multiplicative with the Great Success bonus, e.g., 25.4% and 2% bonuses will give around 50 + (25.4 + 2) * 1.5 = 91.1% additional bonus to resources under Great Success. In more detail, final resources (fuel, ammo, steel, bauxite) are given by \lfloor R \cdot S \rfloor + \lfloor R \cdot S \cdot (B_{1} + B_{\star}) \rfloor + \lfloor R \cdot S \cdot (B_{2} + \text{?}) \rfloor (= \sum_{i=0,1,2} \lfloor R \cdot S \cdot (B_{i} + B_{i}^{\star}) \rfloor) * For base resources ®, see the expedition reference tables * S is Great Success bonus, 1.5 for Great Success, 1 for Normal Success * B1, B2 and B★ represent three extra bonuses: ** B_{1} = min(0.2, \sum b_1) , Kinu Kai Ni and landing craft bonuses (b1), summed and capped at 20% (e.g., 5% per each Daihatsu Landing Craft, 5% for Kinu Kai Ni, etc., up to 20%; see the table below for b1 values) ** B_{\star} := B_{1}^{\star} = B_{1} \cdot \bar{\bigstar} / 100 , landing craft improvement bonuses, depends on B1 and average number of stars over all equipped landing crafts ( \bar{\bigstar} ); thus, capped at 0.2 * 0.01 * 10 * n / n = 2%. ** B_{2} = min(cap, \sum b_2) , additional landing craft bonuses (b2), summed and capped at a variable cap. Currently only applies to Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft; thus, can be referred to as Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft additional bonuses (2% per each Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft, up to the cap) *** Presumably, cap = 0.05 (5%) for 3 Toku Daihatsu and 0.054 (5.4%) for 4 or more *** The cap may interact with improvements (the B_{2}^{\star} term, requires verification) * B1, B2, B★, and their sums are maximal values; GS stands for values multiplied by the Great Success multiplier (1.5); values in brackets include the S ⋅ B0 term * Due to flooring, the formula can't be expressed as \lfloor \sum R \cdot S \cdot (B_{i} + B_{i}^{\star}) \rfloor , summary values in the table (in red) are not always exact. Normal Success Meeting all the following conditions guarantees a Normal Success: :1. Fleet's supply :Fleets sent on expedition must be fully resupplied. Missing even a bar of supply results in a failure. :2. Fleet's morale :Fleets sent on expedition must not reach 39 morale or lower upon returning. :3. Flagship's level :The level of the flagship (first ship of a fleet) must be greater than or equal to the flagship's level specified by the expedition. :4. Total level of fleet :The sum level of every ship in the fleet, including the flagship must be greater than or equal to the total level of fleet specified by the expedition. :5. Ship types : :Most expeditions require a certain number of ships of specific types. The ships in a fleet can be in any order, but the required number of ships of each type must be met. Some ship types can be used as substitutes for other ship types, some remodeled ship types and their old models are not interchangeable, while other types follow a one-way relationship. :*Light carriers CVL and Seaplane tenders AV can be used as substitutes for Fleet carriers CV :*Aviation submarines SSV can be used as substitutes for Submarines SS :*Aviation cruisers CAV and Heavy cruisers CA are not interchangeable. :*Torpedo cruisers CLT and Light cruisers CL are not interchangeable :*Battleships BB and Fast battleships FBB cannot be used as substitutes for Aviation battleships BBV :*Light carriers CVL and Fleet carriers CV cannot be used as substitutes for Seaplane tenders AV :6. Number of ships in fleet :Fleets sent on an expedition must contain at least a certain number of ships. After each of the ship type requirements are met, wild card ships (denoted as type XX in expedition tables) can be added to meet the minimum number of ships condition. Extra ships beyond the minimum number to clear other conditions are also allowed. :7. Number of drum canisters and drum carriers :Expedition 21, 37, 38 also requires Drum Canisters to be equipped. The total number of drums and the number of ships carrying drums must be greater than or equal to the given minimum value. Great Success